The Second Generation
by Witch of the West
Summary: The war has ended and our favorite characters have all started families. Their children are growing up and having lives of their own. Join Daniel Malfoy, Jeremy Weasley and Malcolm and Anastasia Lupin through their lives as young adults and Hogwarts gradu


"Lupin for Ballycastle is flying toward the goal posts looking to score on Appleby's McArthur. This young woman from London is going to set a new record at some point in her career, ladies and gentlemen. The young Anastasia Lupin and her twin, Malcolm, are creeping up on McArthur. Lupin passes to Finnegan. Finnegan to Lupin and now to Lupin. Lupin scores!" the Quidditch commentator for the Ballycastle Bats announced over the roar coming from the crowd in the stadium. The Bats were playing the Appleby Arrows. The starting Chasers were still going strong after four hours of play. Anastasia Lupin and Malcolm Lupin were the twin nineteen year olds belonging to Remus and Nymphadora Lupin. Both ex-Ravenclaws had been on their house teams and starred as Quidditch players in Hogwarts. While their parents would have liked for them to find jobs working for the revamped Ministry, they still supported their children's choice to join up with the Bats. Thomas Finnegan, the third Chaser, was the eldest son of Seamus and Lavender Finnegan.

The Beaters for the Bats swooped around the stadium looking for offending Bludgers, waiting patiently to hit them towards the other team. Daniel Malfoy, the eldest child of Draco and Ginny Malfoy, looked across the way toward his fellow Beater, Nicholas Wood, son of Oliver Wood. Nicholas looked back and nodded at Daniel. The two Beaters looked around and found a Bludger heading toward them. They swooped after it, all the while keeping an eye on their Keeper, Matthew Davies. Also keeping an eye out on something was Ballycastle's final player, the Seeker, Sean Warrington.

"There are Malfoy and Wood streaming up the pitch together, chasing a Bludger toward the opposition. They must be out of their minds! Look at them go!" the commentator observed.

"They're not crazy. They know exactly what they're doing," Harry Potter said. He was there in the stands of the stadium with several other Ballycastle supporters. He was an uncle of sorts to three players on the team, both Lupins and the Malfoy. Next to him sat his former arch nemesis, Draco Malfoy. Next to Draco was his wife, Ginny. The three ex-Quidditch players watched the game intently. Ginny was more so, for the fact that her baby boy was playing in the soon to be violent game. Her other boy, Jacob, was on her other side cheering on his brother. On the other side of Harry were his wife, Luna, and their daughters, Lucy Ann and Meredith. Remus and Nymphadora Lupin stood behind Harry and Luna. Near them were Fred and George Weasley with their wives, Angelina and Katie (respectively). Sarah Weasley belonged to Fred and Angelina while Jeremy and Ava belonged to George and Katie. Jeremy was the only one of the children present in the stands to be out of school. Jeremy was an Auror in training.

"That was a nasty hit to Anastasia Lupin! That Bludger hit her square in the leg! She's going to be smarting for quite some time after that hit. But she yells it off and keeps going. She's amazing that one!"

The extended family yelled in protest at the hit to the young Lupin. Jeremy Weasley kept his eye trained on his pseudo cousin. He watched as she looked a little strained from the hit but kept going with that stubborn streak she had inherited from her mother. Her hair was auburn today and her eyes blue. That was another trait she had acquired from her mother; her ability to change her appearance at will. She usually kept the long auburn hair and the blue eyes. Jeremy noticed that Malcolm Lupin and Daniel Malfoy both had one eye trained on their female friend and family member. They had been doing this since their days in Hogwarts, even though they had been sorted into separate houses.

"Warrington and Summers have seen the Snitch! They're diving. Lupin knocks the Quaffle out of Abercrombie's arm and she races up the pitch. Can she score in time? Lupin scores! Warrington catches the Snitch! Ballycastle wins! The Bats win! Ladies and gentlemen, that was the fastest flying I've seen this season! And the Bats come together in the center of the pitch for a group celebration. Ladies and gentlemen, it's been quite a game. This is Aidan Lynch signing off. See you at the next match," Lynch, the commentator, finished.

The Ballycastle team was still in the air, all in a massive hug, as they kept their brooms level. Suddenly Anastasia Lupin shot out of the group and lead the team in a victory lap around the stadium to their fans' delight. Daniel and Malcolm joined her in the front of the line and the three players showed off their flying skills in front of the largest cheering section. The section was made mostly of Hogwarts students and recent Hogwarts graduates. Many students from their year were there cheering on their friends.

Daniel, Malcolm and Anastasia made their way to the section in which their family was sitting and floated in the air in front of them.

"Hey, Michael, you want to fly around a League Quidditch pitch?" Anastasia asked her twelve year old cousin.

"Yeah!" he exclaimed. Anastasia flew closer to the stands so he could climb onto the broom in front of her. Michael settled himself in front of his cousin and Anastasia looked to his parents, Ron and Hermione Weasley.

"Be careful, Annie," Hermione warned. Anastasia nodded.

"Have fun," Ron said to his son. Anastasia shot off around the pitch, keeping an eye on her cousin the entire way. Hermione couldn't watch as Anastasia somersaulted herself and Michael on the broom. Michael's laughter could be heard from across the pitch as well as his exclamation of "That's so cool!" Malcolm and Daniel laughed as they watched Anastasia and Michael return from to the family.

"Do you want us to wait for you outside of the locker room? Or do you want us to head to the Manor and get things set up for you?" Remus asked his children as Anastasia deposited Michael off on the stands.

"We might be a while with all the press and all that," Malcolm said. "That and Annie's got to get her leg fixed up. You might just want to head over."

"Good idea," Ginny said. "Your grandmother is probably already over there, cooking dinner for everyone. Bill and Charlie will be over soon. It's a shame they had to miss the match."

"I'm sure they listened to it, Mum," Daniel said. "You know how they are."

"Too right," Ginny said. "We'll see you at home." Hugs, kisses and congratulations were exchanged as the family filtered out of the stands, leaving only Jeremy Weasley.

"Great game," he said. "You did make sure nothing incriminating is lying about the house, right?"

The three players looked toward the sky and each other in contemplation. Once they had come to the conclusion that they hadn't left anything lying around their house that might get them in trouble they smiled and shook their heads.

"Good," Jeremy continued. "I'd hate for anyone to find some stuff of ours."

The four companions lived in the newly renovated Malfoy Manor. The name for the large estate stuck as a Malfoy did inhabit the house. Daniel Malfoy had convinced his father to redo the house that he had never wanted to step foot in again. How Draco Malfoy managed to trek back to his childhood home without the aid of several disarming charms and a Muggle straightjacket, was a feat considered unthinkable, even if his wife was set with the task. However Draco had followed his eldest son to the manor he grew up in with little protest.

Daniel had come to his father's study one day during his Christmas break from Hogwarts his final year and discussed the possibility of his inhabiting the deserted Malfoy Manor. Draco's head had snapped up at the question and he almost choked on his tea when Daniel suggested who would live with him. Daniel had initially asked if he and his Slytherin Quiddich teammates could live in the house once they had graduated from Hogwarts. Draco had quickly, and firmly, put his foot down. Little did he know that Daniel had already planned to live with Jeremy Weasley and Malcolm and Anastasia Lupin. He just thought it would have been easier to get his father's permission to live in the house first. He would work on the housemate situation later.

Once Draco agreed, he and his son set out to look at the old house and what could be done to fix it up to house four Hogwarts graduates. After they determined what needed to be done, Daniel called upon his future housemates to help renovate the manor. They were eager to work and showed up at the current Malfoy residence ready to help out in anyway they were needed. Each housemate set upon the task of redoing their own rooms and the adjoining wardrobes and bathrooms. Then Daniel and Anastasia set about tackling the kitchen while Jeremy and Malcolm worked on the library. Each housemate had their own private study down the hall from their bedroom. The sitting rooms and foyer required the attention of all the housemates and soon enough the house was finished.

The four teenagers had hosted a house-warming party once the house was finished. Their entire family, extended family and family friends had been invited to the large manor for the party. It wasn't until they got Draco's opinion on the house that they were truly satisfied. Draco had smiled and given his approval the minute he had stepped into the foyer. He knew the hard work the four young people had put into the house and he was glad that the difference to the house was drastic enough to not bring back horrible memories of his childhood.

They had given a tour of the entire house, including each bedroom. It had been the first time that any of the housemates had seen any of the other bedrooms. The first bedroom they went into was Daniel's. As could have been predicted, the predominant colors that adorned the bedroom were silver and green. He was a true Slytherin through and through. The large black iron four-poster bed was covered in a dark green sheet set and comforter. His deep mahogany furniture was accented with silver handles and knobs. Silver candelabras stood on dressers, a small desk and two bedside tables. Cream colored candles filled the candelabras and the wall sconces. The bathroom and wardrobe were similarly decorated.

The other boys' rooms were similarly decorated, with much of the same furniture and color patterns. However each boy had a different color scheme. Malcolm's room was mostly blue and bronze, his old house colors. His wall was adorned with an old Ravenclaw Quidditch pennant and his old Prefect badge was pinned underneath it. Jeremy's room was a mix of deep reds and shiny gold. Jeremy had a mix of Gryffindor memorabilia in his room as well. His Head Boy badge was hanging on the wall next to his small, personal desk. Anastasia's room however was a mix of the three houses she loved best. Her room was a mix of deep blues, purples, greens and reds with a dash of silver accenting. Never one to choose between her friends, she decided to celebrate all of them with her room. Her room was definitely the most colorful of the rooms. She had art pieces hanging the walls and a smattering of old photographs, mostly black and white Muggle photos of when they were in school. Anastasia's room was the most homey of the rooms and a lot of time with all four housemates was spent in that room.

It was in this room that Anastasia Apparated into from the locker room at Ballycastle. The long Apparation journey left her a little more tired than she had been after the game. She crossed the room and went into her large wardrobe. She went through the drawers of a small dresser and pulled out a pair of worn jeans and an old Ravenclaw Quidditch t-shirt. She quickly changed into the clothes, only pausing to examine the large bruise, rapidly forming on her leg from when the Bludger had careened into her during the game. She still couldn't walk properly, settling for a walk with a slight limp. Her father was sure to give her a ration. She smiled as the thought entered her mind. Her mother would be sure to calm him and tell him that their daughter would be alright. Anastasia decided to forgo shoes and headed out of her room. As she entered the hall, the door across the hall from her room opened and Daniel stepped out. He had the same idea for dressing for the party. He had opted for an old Slytherin t-shirt and jeans. His feet? He was going barefoot as well. Anastasia shook her head at him and they headed toward the noise coming from the kitchen.

"Dad's going to give you heat for your limp," Daniel told Anastasia.

"Yours or mine?" she asked. Daniel thought for a minute.

"Both." Anastasia laughed and the two teenagers entered the kitchen to the warm greeting of family. The family was sidling up to the large island in the middle of the kitchen, waiting to grab food to put on their plates. Anastasia and Daniel went to the back of the line, behind their fathers.

"Sweetheart, are you alright?" Remus asked his daughter, ever the quick one to catch the limp in her gait.

"I'm fine, Dad," she responded. "It'll go away soon."

"Keep an eye on it," Draco told her. "I don't want to hear that it's gotten worse or that you're not taking care of yourself."

"I know, Draco," she said. "I'll watch it." The older men smiled at her and turned to put food on their dinner plates. Anastasia and Daniel looked at each other and smiled. Daniel gave Anastasia an "I told you so" look and she settled for sticking her tongue out at him. Daniel clutched a hand to his heart and pretended to be murdered. Harry Potter watched the silent movie from his place behind the Quidditch players.

"Excellent game today," he told them. "I don't think I've seen anyone play that well in years."

"Thanks, Uncle Harry," Anastasia said as she scooped some mashed potatoes onto her plate. "It was quite the exciting game."

"Yeah. Annie got some marriage proposals after the game. Even some from guys in our class," Daniel put in with a look to Anastasia. He had a slight glint in his eye.

"Really? Did you accept any?" Harry asked, amusedly.

"Of course not. Although, the offer from Samuel Wood was quite tempting. Too bad Nick was right there," Anastasia joked. Daniel laughed along with Harry. "I might have accepted just for the hell of it and to see the look on Nick's face but I don't think I'd be able to handle it. Sam's quite cumbersome. I couldn't deal with that."

Once she had gotten her food, Anastasia went into the largest sitting room where the family had gathered and sat by her mother. Nymphadora looked at her daughter as she sat down beside her on the settee. Around Nymphadora were Ginny and Hermione.

"Hullo, Mum," Anastasia said as she sat down. Nymphadora turned and placed a kiss at Anastasia's temple. Never one to show a lot of affection, Nymphadora always showed her children how much she loved them.

"Hullo, dear," she said to her daughter. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah," Anastasia responded. "I just got a rationing from Dad and Draco." Ginny scoffed.

"I don't know why he's giving you a ration," she said. "I guess it's because he cares about you like you were his daughter. Merlin knows that you're like a sister to Daniel. That was an excellent game though, Annie. How far do you think the Bats will go in the League?"

"Hopefully pretty far," Annie said after swallowing a mouthful of food. "If today was any indication of how the season's going to go, I'd say we have a great season to look forward to."

"I'll say," Hermione threw in.

Food was consumed in a good hour and a half. The family talked for a while, everyone joining in on conversations that were happening across the room from them and so forth. Darkness had fallen outside and the residents of the manor went around lighting candles to give a warm glow the house.

"Who's up for a pick up game?" Ron asked the crowd in the sitting room. The Quidditch players in the room looked up at the question, their ears perked.

"Old versus young?" Malcolm suggested. "Dad can comment." The players, current and former, looked excited at the prospect. The family exited the house and journeyed to the practice pitch in the manor's backyard. The pitch was lit by torches on every edge of the stands. Jacob Malfoy, Lucy Ann Potter, Sarah Weasley and Ava Weasley all played for their houses at Hogwarts and joined Daniel, Malcolm and Anastasia on a team. Draco, Ron, Fred, George, Katie, Angelina and Ginny joined up as a team. Harry was the referee and Remus commented to those family members that remained in the stands, mostly children.

The family played long into the night and come to a consensus that each team was equal and that the match would end in a tie. As the teams came in to settle down on the grass of the pitch, Lucy Ann, the Seeker for the Young team, caught the Snitch with surprising accuracy and presented it to her dad. Harry looked at his daughter and the Snitch in his hand with awe before depositing the Snitch inside the equipment box.

"Gryffindor better win the Cup this year, darling," Harry told Lucy Ann. "Especially with you as their Seeker. It's in your blood." Lucy Ann smiled up at her father, her green eyes twinkling from underneath her blonde bangs. Lucy Ann looked to her right and saw Daniel and Draco Malfoy standing next to each other. The former was a carbon copy of the latter. Daniel's platinum blond hair was cut short and kept neat and out of his steel grey eyes that could be warm with love or cold with hate. Standing with them were the still auburn haired and blue eyed Anastasia and her brown haired and blue eyed twin brother. Jeremy Weasley, the red headed and blue eyed son of Katie and George, stood next to Anastasia with his arm around her shoulders.

"Dad? I'm glad we're all family," Lucy Ann said to Harry. Harry looked down at his daughter and smiled.

"So am I, darling. So am I."

The following morning Anastasia Lupin woke and threw a blanket around herself as she crept from her bedroom to the kitchen, looking for an early morning breakfast before going back to sleep. She was still fighting off her limp as she walked into the kitchen. The sight that greeted her when she entered the room was enough to make her smile. There on the table was a plate of food already for her, sitting her usual place at the table. Sitting at the table were Daniel and Jeremy. Anastasia threw them a thankful smile and sat at her place at the table.

"Malcolm not up yet?" Anastasia asked. Daniel shook his head.

"Not yet," he said. The sound of feet patting down the hall could be heard approaching the kitchen.

"Three guesses," Jeremy said. Anastasia and Daniel shook their heads. Malcolm entered the kitchen and sat down at his place at the table, putting his head on the table.

No one had time to comment as the fireplace in the kitchen sprang to life. Someone was calling. When Draco's head entered the flame, looking quite panicked and flustered, the teenagers dropped their forks and looked in that direction.

"All of you need to get to the Burrow right now!" Draco exclaimed. "Now!" With that he was gone. The four housemates looked at each other, perplexed. Daniel voiced all of their thoughts.

"What the hell was that?"


End file.
